legodinofandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Attack / Dino 2010
Dino Attack / Dino 2010 was a theme introudced in 2005. Dino Attack US, Australian and Japanese versions had guns to kill the dinosaurs, whilst Dino 2010 was sold in Europe and had cages to capture the dinosaurs not kill them, similar to the LEGO Dino Series today. Plot In the year 2010, strange mutant dinosaurs appear, and Shadow, Digger, Specs, and Viper must stop the dinos before it's too late! But these dinosaurs have abilities beyond what Digger thinks. Will the Dino Attack team slay the dinos? Or will the world once again fall into ruin? The team utilize several powerful vehicles like the T-1 Typhoon attack helicopter, the Iron Predator assault tank, and the Fire Hammer humvee. Characters *'Shadow' is the most driven member of the team. His home city was devastated in the 1st dino attack, and although he survived, his neighborhood was ruined. He has been in every international hot spot, preferring to use the Sonic Screamer first and worry ab out the dino's intentions later, causing him to fight a lot with Specs. *'Digger', a famous paleontologist, goes where no dinosaur hunter ever will and goes deeper than others in his search for bones. His knowledge of dinos and aim with his Cosmotronic Ray make him a valuable addition to the team, despite looking for peril. *'Specs' is a chemist, paleontologist, biologist, and nuclear physicist. He invented most of the equipment. He also quarrels with Shadow a lot. Nonetheless, he played a huge part in saving Shadow when his neighborhood was destroyed. He is also the Dino 2010 leader. *'Viper' is no scientist and was drafted onto the team. Hence he always calls the dinos scales. He thinks the best way to beat a dino is use what its name means against it. He gets along well with the rest of the team and "Strike first, strike fast, and get away clean" is his motto. Dinosaurs/Dinos/Mutant Lizards Dinosaurs *'T-Rex': King of the Dino Attack monsters, the T-Rex is the ultimate creature. It can demolish buildings with one sweep of its tail or bite through solid steel. Its laser vision protects it from aerial attack, and its internal furnace can disintegrate oncoming rockets. Powers: Massive strength; near-invulnerability; laser vision; mouth is a nuclear furnace that can disintegrate anything its jaws close upon. *'Pteranodon': The Dino Attack "air force". The pteranodon is used for scouting missions and for launching attacks on the T-1 Typhoon. Its skill, speed, and agility make it hard to hit when in flight, and the lightning bolts it shoots from the tips of its wings make it a formidable force. Powers: Flight; agility; lightning vision. *'Raptor': The complete hunter. With enhanced sight and hearing, it can track down any prey and is strong enough to tear the Fire Hammer to bits. Its force field can shield it from most attacks, although it is vulnerable to the Cosmotronic Ray. Powers: Strength; speed, heightened senses; force field. *'Mutant Lizards': The bulk of the Dino army is made up of these mutant lizards. Powers vary based on breed, and they have shown the ability to adapt to attacks made against them (so the same thing rarely works twice).´ Particularly skilled at infiltrating bases. Powers: Speed, and various assorted abilities, including chameleon powers, acid, darkness, heightened stealth, and fire-breathing. Not particularly strong individual, but they usually operate in groups. Vehicles/Weapons *'Street Sprinter': An ATV used by Digger to target small Mutant lizards. As expected for its small size, it is quite a fast vehicle. It has a satellite to locate targets. *'Cosmotronic Ray': A portable weapon used by Digger that shoots green rays to take out Mutant Lizards. *'Urban Avenger': Shadow uses this vehicle as it has a good chance of clearing obstacles. It is fast and good at targeting small dinos. It has aerial radar. *'Sonic Screamer': A long range weapon that fires ultra-high frequency sound waves. *'Fire Hammer': A hummer used by Viper and other passengers to target large Dinosaurs or a small group of Mutant Lizards. It is fast and maneuverable on roads. Viper drives this vehicle. *'Xenon Multi-Mode Launcher': A bulky launcher which fires solidified Xenon at its enemies. It also has extra ammo on each side. *'Iron Predator': The most powerful asset to the Dino attack team on land. It is a large tank-like vehicle that has one large cannon and one driver and one defender to target Mutant Lizards. It can take out any Dino. *'Z-1 Kinetic Launcher': Small launcher to target mid-sized and large dinosaurs on the sides of the tank. *'Cryothermic Cannon': A cannon that launches a superheated beam. *'T-1 Typhoon': The most powerful weapon in use against Dinosaurs. This helicopter has space for all members of the Dino attack team. Lit by various weapons and a boom crane to rescue members or lift heavy equipment. *'XL-4 Voltanic Launcher': Discharges one beam of voltanic energy at its enemies. *'Plarxx Radar Ray': A radar to target and locate anything in range. *'Twin Quintronic Beam Emitters': An array of small cannons that fire laser beams at their enemies. *'Twin Sonic Screamers': A group of Sonic Screamers to defend the rear end of the helicopter *'Dino Air Tracker': A large helicopter equipped with nets and a cage to capture the T-Rex. *'Tracker ATV': A small jeep to capture and carry small dinosaurs. *'Buggy Chaser': A mid-size vehicle with a harpoon to target and take out the dinosaurs. *'4WD Trapper': One jeep with cage to capture lizards. *'Dino Transport': A tank-like vehicle to transport the cage and contain the T-Rex. Products Dino 2010: * 7294 Dino Quad Bike *'7295 Dino Buggy Chaser' Minifigs: Shadow, Raptor. *'7296 4WD Dino Trapper' Miinfigs: Viper, 3 Mutant Lizards. *'7297 Dino Transport' Minifigs: Digger, Viper, Specs, T-Rex. *'7298 Dino Air Tracker' Minifigs: Digger, Viper, Specs, Shadow, T-Rex, Pteranodon. Category:Dino Attack Category:Series Category:Dino 2010 Category:Theme Category:Sets